


The One Where Jordie Loses His Beard and Still Gets It In

by Epictry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictry/pseuds/Epictry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Demers tries to cheer Jordie up post-Super Bowl beard shaving by scheduling a video game date for the two of them. It turns into something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jordie Loses His Beard and Still Gets It In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wargasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/gifts).



> Okay so, I basically just wrote this for Dee because she was having a rough time of it. All mistakes are still my own and I'm a terrible human being for doing this. Anyway, I did a thing! There was also no porn for these two. So, it's basically a community service that I'm doing. Or for science. Or something.

Jordie Benn had been pretty bummed after the Seahawks loss and consequent shearing of his supple beard by Tyler Seguin. The media team had taped it and broadcast it to be watched by fans over and over or by teammates seemingly on loop. Benn’s game had possibly suffered just slightly due to his mental state, but it hadn’t all been on him that the Stars had lost in overtime to the Avalanche. 

The team had a day off before the second game of the homestand so after practice and their second round of maintenance training in the weight room Jordie had agreed with Jason that they were due some video game time. Roussel bowed out from joining a Destiny co-op with them. Roussel stayed late at the rink, stayed after longer than usual to greet fans, and then took a long lunch before showing up to the gym. In fact, he had arrived as Demers was clearing out after showering and getting dressed. Jamie and Tyler had their own weirdo co-dependent plans for the afternoon already, involving Marshall, Cash, and Petsmart. Val and Eakin rounded out their fireteam usually but at that point, Jason figured maybe it would be in Jordie’s best interest to force some human interaction. 

Also, Jason assumed it must all be a sign from God. 

While busy at the gym basically killing himself, Demers had received the notification that Diablo 3 had arrived by delivery. So, there was that. Apparently, it was one of the few games being released with split-screen play option as well as online co-op play and the split screen was rumored to not absolutely suck. 

Clearly, this was all a sign from God that Jason should invite himself over to Jordie’s apartment to force a new video game on him. He texted Jordie with the good news, immediately, and took off for home to retrieve his game.

A short time later, Jason Demers showed up at Jordie Benn's apartment bearing the gift of Diablo 3. 

“The Amazon gods have seen fit to bless us, today.”

“Nerd,” Jordie chirped, before opening the door wider to let Jason in. “Let’s play the shit out of it.”

“Split screen! Woo!” Jason cheered waving the game as he stepped in past Jordie and headed to the couch.

“We can always play kill-a-bunch-of-nazi-zombies if it sucks.” Jordie added as he rubbed his hand absently over his cheek, finding unfamiliar stubble rather than the bristly volume that he was used to, causing him to sigh. 

“Your face looks fine,” Demers assured him, popping open the case and taking out the disc so Jordie could put it in the PS4.

“It’s just not the same. Months and months, gone.” Jordie explained, taking the disc from Demers and walking it to the console beneath the inordinately large television.

Jason took a seat on the couch and leaned back taking out his phone. “I’m going to tweet Obama right now and have this declared a national tragedy.”

“Oh yeah? Canadian loses beard; LOWER THE FLAG, AMERICA!”

“Totally! It happened on their soil. We should get something out of it.” Jason argued, toeing off his trainers and peeling off his matching black socks getting ready for the long haul of videogaming ahead.

Jordie strolled to the couch and handed Demers a controller before sitting down next to him. Jason stiffened, took a breath, and quickly let his mind spin about the proximity between them. Leave it to Jordie to ignore the other seating options and get cozy.

He’d been pretty gone for Jordie when Benn had the beard in full glory and they were fast friends which certainly encouraged all the fondness that had developed since coming to Dallas. Jason had always had a partiality to facial hair so he reasoned maybe wires were being crossed what with the amazing red bush growing on Jordie’s cheeks and chin. They were both D-men, they practiced together, played on the ice together every game, and had established partners in crime status on the team once the mandatory initiation period had passed for Demers. Jason hung out a lot with Segs and Rous, too. He just didn’t catch himself thinking of them when they weren’t around or imagine Tyler’s scruff against his face, running his hands over it...

“Are you sure this isn’t co-op only?” Jordie asked, thumbing around the menu.

“Positive.”

“Fuh, I’m stupid.” Jordie laughed and hit keys on the controller, selecting the mode he’d been looking for on the menu. 

“I call lead. You get my back!” Jason announced.

“Whatever. We’re going to die so hard with you leading.” Jordie chirped.

“How many walkthroughs have you watched?” Demers muttered, rhetorically.

“None, I have a life.”

“Ye of little faith. Let me school you in the ways of Diablo 3.”

Jordie just groaned and shouldered bumped him gently.

“Lead on, oh bearded one.” Jordie added, swiping at Jason’s cheek with the back of his hand, grinning as Jason tilted his head away sheepishly.

“Wow, Papa Bear. Way to lay down the sympathy card,” Demers lamented, shaking his head before continuing, “Sucks that you wasted it on me since I’m cold and unmoved by your shorn face.”

Jordie booed him as the game started and Jason tried to move first so Jordie would have to cover him rather than take point. More chirping began and more competition ensued in the game as they struggled to dominate the other, ultimately causing both avatars to die horribly in game.

“Thanks for nothing.” Jason chirped, blowing out a frustrated breath.

Jordie sighed and stretched as the game reloaded back to the first screen. 

“Ah, suck it, Daddy. You should have let me go first. That’s all.” 

“Lead on with your bad self then.” Jason offered waving at the screen ineffectually. 

Jordie took off with Demers in tow in game. 

“We’re so fucking screwed.” Jason groaned, loud enough for Jordie to hear.

A few minutes later they promptly died.

“Motherfuck! Is this shit on ‘easy’ or ‘fuck you in the face’?” Jordie complained, hitting the button that would have taken him to settings had he not been trapped on a load screen.

“Fucking walkthroughs, dude. I’m telling you.”

Demers bumped his knee against Jordie’s and smirked, staring for effect. Jason’s eyes traced the line from Jordie’s ear lobe across his jaw to his chin. His pulse picked up or maybe just his blood pressure because he could feel his heart beating in his chest just glancing over Jordie’s lips and chin dusted in stubble. 

At least now he knew with certainty he felt a certain type of way about out-of-control beards and tamed scruff. He had his answer - it hadn’t just been a strange boner for Jordie’s beard on account of his facial hair proclivity. He kind of, definitely, with every starcrossed-bad-judgment-having cell in his body wanted the shit out of Jordie Benn. 

“Dude?” Jordie’s voice startled Demers out of his fantasy followed by scolding inner monologue. 

And maybe he had been staring just a little too long.

“Huh?”

Jason’s eyes snapped back to and he looked down at his controller, then to the television (SHIT! Jordie had paused the game). His gaze arrived at his knees. He’d gladly look anywhere but back at the auburn scruff and questioning hazel eyes.

Jordie bumped Jason’s knee with his and Jason looked over, an automatic response that he sorely wished he had better control over. Jordie was staring at him. Demers swallowed and tightened his grip on the controller, trying to put all his tension into his long fingers and not let it show in the rest of his body.

“Is it that bad?” Jordie asked with a grin, and if Demers didn’t have a few months of friendship already put in he would not have picked up on the underlying worry in Jordie’s question - that he looked hideous if his face wasn’t hidden under the fuzzy red facial topiary that had become his trademark and armor.

“No,” Demers answered, shaking his head, “Nope. It’s not … it’s … I was…”

Through the fumbling, he sighed and looked away guiltily. He felt the weight of Jordie’s hand drop to his shoulder and he glanced back over. He knew he was blushing bright red and giving himself away horribly. He’d been caught staring, at his friend, his team mate, his line partner, and that was just kind of breaking the entire code. 

“Fuck.” Jason muttered, just waiting for a talk. It would be a polite let down. Mama Benn hadn’t raised a pair of homophobic assholes, after all. He half expected Jamie to offer “Excuse me, pardon me, coming through,” when he was weaving out of their zone with a puck. Except apparently their politeness ended when they laced up skates.

“C’mere,”

Jordie laid his controller on the floor and in a fluid movement reached out, cupping Jason’s cheek and urged him forward, closer. 

That he did not expect. 

Jordie kissed him, first a light approach only moving his lips against Jason’s slow and giving Jason plenty of time and room to push him back, balk and call it off. 

That he so totally did not at all expect...but, fuck it.

Jason tilted forward against Jordie’s lips and into the kiss, nipping at Jordie’s bottom lip. He sat up from his slouch to sling his arm around Jordie’s shoulders and hold him in place. 

Demers’ controller fell from his lap as he shifted his weight. Jordie stroked Jason’s cheek with his thumb and cupped Jason’s other cheek, tilting Jason’s head to the side slightly before parting his lips and offering his tongue. 

“Oh my fuck,” Jason broke for air for half a beat before leaning forward, mouth open, and claiming Jordie in a kiss. 

“Yeah, well.” Jordie offered, pulling Jason in and kissing him again, edging Jason back slightly.

Jason broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes at Jordie, realizing Jordie was trying to lay him backward on the couch. 

Jordie defended himself, “Let me lead. The game was on ‘expert’ by the way.”

“Fuck Diablo 3 and I told you - I’m leading.” Jason came back with determination, pulling his arm from behind Jordie and peeled his hands away from Jason’s cheeks, lacing their fingers as he put one knee on the other side of Jordie and sat down on his lap facing him.

“This isn’t leading. I’m totally topping-from-bottom.”

“Tell yourself whatever, Papa Bear. I’m totally on top of you.”

“Quit talking, get tongue fucking.”

Demers obligingly brought his lips to Jordie, parting them, sucking Jordie’s lip before taking his tongue and giving Benn an idea of how he liked sucking on other parts of anatomy. Jason wrapped both arms around Jordie’s shoulders, running one hand into his hair, balling his fingers in the longer tresses as the layers got longer the higher up his crown he went. The other splayed on the nape of Jordie’s neck until he found a better use for it. The fact he was finally lap-to-ass with Jordie and kissing him was kind of earth shattering and he, for all of the fact Jordie had grabbed him and kissed him, wanted to shove Jason backward and grind on him probably, Jason sort of wanted to draw this out and not make a move too soon.

“I need your mouth.” Jordie panted against Jason’s lips before Demers cut him off, crushing him with a kiss, giving Jordie his tongue and savoring Jordie’s more pronounced taste. 

Jordie’s hands had been moving along Jason’s back, one moving down the other moving up, but now dove in unison, slipping beneath the hem of Jason’s shirt, touching his bare skin, finding it hot to the touch. Jordie brought Jason’s shirt back up nearly to his neck and held it, until Demers let go of his hold and broke the kiss, just long enough to let Jordie strip his white shirt off knocking his backward hat off in the process. 

Jordie leaned up kissing Jason’s throat and chin, moving up toward his lips, but Demers pulled back. He looked down at Jordie expectantly and tugged on his grey, ripped-sleeve-monstrosity of an old worn shirt over his head. Jordie made a noise between growl and moan, cupping Jason’s neck and giving him an efficient tug down. They resumed kissing,Jason running his hands over Jordie’s bare chest, letting Jordie’snipples catch between his open, spread out fingers and lifting his palm so it barely ghosted over the swollen buds standing at attention. 

Jordie gave the hair at the nape of Jason’s neck a tug and Jason experimentally gave Jordie’s left nipple a pinch, hoping he’d gotten the right message from the signal. Jordie bucked up with a moan sending what felt like a punch of arousal to Demers’ gut. Jason grinned against Benn’s lips and gave both Jordie’s nipples a simultaneous flick before running his hands back up to Jordie’s shoulders. Leaning back from the kiss to gasp for breath, Jason looked down at the angry bulge straining against the nylon fabric of his black athletic shorts. He could feel Jordie’s cock hard against the curve of his ass. 

“This won’t fuck up the team,” Jordie announced, “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Unfortunately, that was the last concern on Demers’ mind. That probably should have been his first and chief worry, but honestly, he was in the mental tailspin of wondering what else he could do to make Jordie moan that way, get impossibly harder, and ultimately ensure he got very laid. 

“No, I know it won’t. I know.” Demers agreed, crowding in a little closer so their chests just barely touched. “I was actually thinking more about the way your hard cock feels really amazing against my ass.”

“Oh,” Jordie’s lips curved up into a smile, that turned mischievous, “I see,” he dragged out the last syllable and ran his hand along Jason’s side and across his abs where it came to rest on the tent of his shorts. 

“Shit,” Demers hissed, head dropping back as he breathed through the urge to come just from Jordie’s fingers grazing his cock through workout shorts. 

He wouldn’t live it down if he shot that early, but more importantly, he’d rather come somewhere else - Jordie’s chest, his mouth, his ass - not in his own pants like he was at home alone with too many beers and a computer playing free porn. He thought of a go-to list of unsexy things: a vagina, rotted meat, the knowledge that Rocky Mountain oysters weren’t actually oysters…

Jordie stroked along the outline of Demers’ cock with his thumb and breathed hard against Jason’s bared throat.

“The first time I saw your cock in the showers, I wanted to do this.” Jordie whispered huskily. “I wanted to do way more than this.”

Jason gritted his teeth and took a deep cleansing breath. He was so close to shooting and embarrassing the hell out of himself.

“Stop it, or I am going to come.” Jason murmured, lowering his chin and looking into Jordie’s eyes and their droopy lids and pupils the size of saucers. “You’re filthy fucking mouth and giant fucking hands are really doing it for me. If you keep talking while you’re hand is on me, I am going to explode.”

Jordie grinned and drew back his hand, sucking in his lower lip between the rows of his teeth and letting it pop from between. 

“Kiss me some more then. We can take it slow, Daddy.”

“Fuck yes, Papa Bear.” Jason agreed before tipping Jordie’s chin and kissing him hard. 

Demers shoved him backward against the couch cushions and then rolled his hips, rubbing his ass down on Jordie’s hardon. Jordie grunted and tried to lift up his hips too, but Jason lifted up just enough to thwart him. He could definitely play the cock tease game right back. Jordie nipped Jason’s tongue and ran his hand along Jason’s knee, under the leg of his shorts. Jason was about to protest, but Jordie only palmed the meat of his thigh and then let his hand still. He focused on the groan he pulled out Demers and the slowing kiss.

“Bedroom.” Jordie panted breaking for a gulp of air and swallow. 

Jason mirrored Jordie, swallowed and leaned back from him, nodding and then launched into a chirp, mostly for his own benefit to quell the keyed up adrenaline making every single sense go into hyperdrive. If they were going to get up and steal away into another room they couldn’t do it like this. 

“You don’t have lube stuffed in your couch cushions? No hookup condoms?”

Jordie just laughed and rolled his eyes, letting his head drop back on the couch. “What the fuck? This isn’t Segs mansion.”

Jason stole the opportunity and leaned in, dotting kisses from the hollow of Jordie’s throat up to where his beard began under his chin. He licked a line along his jaw, just skirting the edge of stubble, before stopping behind his ear and pecking soft kiss. 

“I’m going to need you to follow me when I get off your lap,” Demers whispered, brushing his bearded cheek against Jordie’s earlobe, before bring his lips back, “Because I really want your cock in my mouth. I want you inside me, fucking me, and that is not going to happen on this IKEA piece of -”

“It’s from Target,” Jordie interrupted through clenched teeth, reaching beneath Jason’s ass and between his legs, cupping himself. “Just so you know.”

Jason suppressed a laugh at Jordie’s reaction to a simple whisper in his ear, pinching his lips tightly together and nuzzled the curve of Jordie’s neck. 

“Can you move?”

“Yeah, maybe, but -” Jordie hesitated.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

And with the grace of a drunk frat boy, Jason dismounted and put his feet to the floor, staggering backward before falling back onto his ass. Jordie burst out laughing, covered his mouth, but his eyes betrayed him along with the muffled laughter coming from his hand. Jason was silent, but as he rolled over onto his side, Jordie could see him caught paralyzed in a laugh. He finally made some sort of noise between a laugh and yelp and snort. It was something so bizarre sounding that Jordie took his hand from his erection with certainty he wasn’t going to blow. 

“Get up, cumdumb. Bedroom.” Jordie ordered through a smirk, offering him the hand he’d been using to cover his mouth to help Demers up from the floor.

“God fucking dammit,” Jason muttered, accepting the hand up and let Jordie graciously pull him up to standing. “I’m not cumdumb.”

“Not yet.”

Jordie stepped in to his space and ran his hand over Jason’s chest, up to the side of his neck and took him in another kiss, languid and slow, laving Jason’s tongue with his own and giving his hand a squeeze.

“C’mon.”

Jordie led him around the couch and into the short hallway that his bedroom branched from. Demers trailed behind, eyes on Jordie’s ass, admiring the smooth globes of his plump cheeks and the dip just above the waistband of his cargo shorts. They hung off him in just the right way. Jason imagined the way sweat might pool in that dip with exertion and how he could run his hands through it on the way to cupping Jordie’s ass or smooth over his strong back as the muscles worked - as they fucked. Jason felt the blood rushing south and he shivered, under the full weight of knowing he was about to get fucked by Jordie. Furthermore, based on the way he kissed and palmed over Demers cock, Jason was about to get fucked exceedingly well by Jordie Benn.

Jordie pulled him through the bedroom door and turned around, reaching around Jason and shoving the door shut out of habit. No one else lived with him in the apartment, so they didn’t really need it shut for privacy. But before Demers could consider pointing that out and chirping him for it, Benn pulled him closer and walked backward to the bed, keeping Demers paced. 

“What do you want, Daddy Demers?” Jordie quipped, balancing the line between teasing and testing out the limits.

“We can most definitely keep the Daddy going, for starters.”

The back of Jordie’s knees connected with the mattress and he stopped walking, letting Demers crowd him, rub his whole body against Jordie’s. 

“I want you to lay back,” Jason narrated, shaking Jordie’s hand free from his, pressing it flat to Jordie’s smooth chest and giving him an efficient shove so he tumbled back, bouncing on the mattress. 

Jordie licked his lips as Demers continued, cupping his own hairy chin as if postulating. 

“Then, I want these, off.” He gestured at Jordie’s pants with his free hand and Jordie reached for his belt. 

Jason swatted off his hands. “I’m going to take them off you.” He corrected, unbuckling the brown leather belt and dragging it out through the loops of the dark tan shorts before chucking it to the floor. “Because, I want you to take these off me and fair is fair.” 

Jason stepped up to the mattress, between Jordie’s spread legs bent at the knee so his legs hung off and feet touched the floor. He flicked the snap on Jordie’s shorts before ignoring the zipper in favor of running his palm along the fly, dragging the heel of his hand with more pressure than his fingers. Benn’s breathing picked up and he looked down his body, watching Demers stroke his flat palm against the cloth barrier to his erection. Jordie hated his shorts at that moment, but the friction of the cloth against him was also a surprising arousal. Usually, he was grinding against someone and this felt totally weightless and strange. 

“Sit up,” Jason said and Jordie clumsily pushed himself up to sitting and planted his palms on Jason’s hip bones. His eyes focused on the tented fabric, the outline of Jason’s cock hard and pointing out at him probably aching to be freed. “Go ahead.”

Benn pulled the waist of Demer’s shorts and boxers toward himself, freeing Demers’ cock so that it slapped the skin below Jason’s navel. Jordie dragged them down Jason’s legs to his knees and let them fall. Jason stepped out of them, finally left in nothing and bare before his team mate. 

Jordie leaned back taking in the sight of Jason standing and drew a whine out of Demers who reached down and took his cock in hand, stroking it absently, before wincing and letting go. His cock was thick, average, the head peeking from the foreskin. Jordie took a deep breath and let it out evenly trying to slow his breathing. Jason’s chest was smooth until just below his navel, when the trail of short black hairs began and led to a well groomed patch of hair above his cock.

“You’re overdressed,” Demers whispered, hands going to Jordie’s waist, one holding the waist of his shorts for leverage while the other drew down the zipper.

Benn dug his fingers into the sheets and quilt on the unmade bed. The feel of the zipper drawing down had only given him permission to get somehow harder. He scooted himself back on the mattress and laid back, lifting his hips for Jason who took Jordie’s shorts down his legs with ease. He tossed them and moaned looking over Jordie’s body, his tattooed arms and firm chiseled chest, and the smooth expanse of skin beneath pulled into tight formation of abdominal muscles, the cut of his defined hip bones, drawing Jason’s attention lower to the red hairs peeking above the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

The outline of his cock made Demers mouth water. He traced from the head to the base with the tip of his index finger and watched Benn squirm beneath him, rest his hips, heard him moan just barely, before sighing and banging his head back on the mattress in frustration. 

“Jordie, fuck. You weren’t ever hard in the locker rooms, the showers,” Jason breathed out, “Fuck.”

“You’ll survive,” Jordie murmured, eyes tightly shut, “Promise.”

Demers lowered to his knees and leaned over, rubbing his cheek on the black dark fabric, felt the wet spot against the head Jordie’s cock, and licked over it. He could taste him just faintly and smell him. 

“Ungh,” Jordie clenched his fists again, and Jason smirked, licking the fabric of the boxer briefs the same way, but ending by kissing and rubbing his lips over the wet spot and the tip of Benn’s cock beneath.

Jason reached for the waistband again and Jordie eagerly lifted his hips, Jason gingerly lifted the band over his cock and stripped the boxer briefs down his legs to his knees. Jordie kicked them off haphazardly. Jason drank in the sight of him, memorizing every inch, every tan line along his legs. He leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Jordie’s skin causing his cock to twitch with notice. 

“Can I?”

“Whatever you want, daddy.”

Demers reached beneath Jordie’s knees and tugged him down the mattress until the bottom of his ass hugged the edge of the bed. He then took Jordie’s length in hand, stroking down from wet tip, rolling back the foreskin and collecting more of the precum, for another downstroke. Jordie quivered beneath him. Jason reached for his hand. He meant to put it to his head, thought he’d ask him to give a tug when he was going to come, but Jordie wound up gripping Jason's hand. Jason squeezed back and looked across Jordie’s body and let their eyes lock. The hand stroking Benn’s cock stilled and Jason licked his lips generously before shielding his teeth and taking the head into his mouth, twisting with his wrist as he stroked.

Whatever Jordie moaned sounded like holy shit but there was also some slurring and gurgling that made it difficult to tell. Demers took it as a point of pride, tried to take more in as he bobbed on Jordie’s fat cock. Jason had an average length and girth, but where Jordie had a deceptively average tip, the base widened out as he descended the slightly above average length. 

“Slow down,” Jordie choked out, “You’re fucking mouth is like ...” Jordie stalled out and just moaned, twisting against the quilt underneath him. 

Jason pulled off with a pop and used his spit and Jordie’s dribble of come to stroke him, while he caught his breath and wiggled his jaw. He leaned toward the head of the bed and the nightstand and pulled the drawer completely open (nearly off the tracks), and felt around blindly for what might be lube or could suffice. 

“Not there,” Jordie murmured, “Under the mattress by the pillows.”

Jason pulled back his hand and shoved it roughly between the mattress and box spring, wiggled his fingers until they connected with a small bottle and the unique outline of a long strip of packaged condoms. Demers smirked and withdrew his hand and dropped the strip of condoms and the flavorless basic lube on the floor next to him. He lowered his mouth back to Jordie’s cock and moaned at the more pronounced taste that greeted him. Jordie’s hands left the bed running along his chest and tweaking one nippled while the other stroked down, flattening on his pelvis. 

“Close, getting so close. Don’t stop.”

Jason looked up, winked, but wasn’t sure if Jordie even noticed. He doubled his efforts with his hand and mouth, loosening his lips to let spit trickle, giving more to stroke with near the base. He brought his other hand to cup Jordie’s balls, running a thumb between the groove giving each definition before pressing at the base, letting middle finger graze Jordie’s hole beneath. 

Jordie came with a yell, maybe meant to be Jason’s name but he’d covered his face with his forearm. Not to mention Jason had been a little distracted when he pulled off choking, doing his best to swallow all that was offered. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Demers stuttered out, lapping at the last of Jordie’s salty come. 

Jordie nodded, arm still slung across his eyes. He was panting and breathing like he’d just bag skated for twenty minutes straight. 

“Cumdumb.” Demers added quietly, rubbing his bristly cheek against Jordie’s thigh, realizing his beard was damp, “Shit, you came on my beard, too.” Jason chuckled, wiping at the dollop with his thumb and licking it off as he rose from his knees.

Jordie weakly groaned and gave a half hearted pump of his hips. Jason smiled and filed that away for later, grabbing the condoms and lube and crawling onto the bed. 

“Kiss me or else,” Jordie grunted.

“Yeah?” Jason purred, planting his palms down on either side of Jordie’s shoulders and lowering down to meet him.

They kissed lazily; Jordie seeming to come back to life as his tongue swept over Jason’s. 

“I want to fuck you,” Jordie whispered, pulling away from Jason’s lips, watching a spit line thin and snap between their mouths, “Finger you open so good so you can take it all.”

Jason was hard as nails, nearly came when Jordie had flooded his mouth, and needed something. He’d have taken a rushed handy at this point. 

“How do you want me?” Jason breathed, pushing up from Jordie like he was just another mat at the gym.

“On your side.”

Demers wasted no time in rearranging himself, taking the opportunity to turn and stretch out lengthwise on the bed and make use of the pillows. Jordie took the lube bottle and followed suit slotting up against Jason’s back, running his hand over Jason’s hip down to behind his knee so he could lift it and position him the way he wanted.

Jason heard the cap on the lube crack open and he shut his eyes, pacing his breathing, anticipating the feel of Jordie’s finger pressing against his hole, pushing inside of him. Jordie squeezed out a generous glob, warming it in his hand, blowing hot breath onto it the way he did in the cold when he didn’t have on gloves. Jason whined, keyed up with anticipation. Jordie circled the rim of his ass with the tip of his middle finger, grinning as he pulled another whine from Demers, secure in the knowledge he was teasing him terribly as he smeared his ass with the lube.

“Just imagine when I grow my beard out,” Jordie whispered, pad of his finger pressing against Jason’s puckered hole, “how it would feel against your ass as I ate you out, push my tongue inside you, just like this.”

And Jordie slid past the first tight ring of muscle. Jason squirmed, pushing back on Jordie’s digit, wanting to take more - needing that feeling of fullness as Jordie’s words ricocheted off the darker recesses of his brain to fantasies he hadn’t even touched yet.

“Jordie, guh. Yes.” Jason managed to grunt out, while Jordie drew back his finger and inched it forward getting down to his second knuckle. “I’m so fucking hard right now. Hurry. Please.”

Jordie shushed him, kissing his shoulder, pushing his finger deeper and holding it a breath before drawing it back. He wanted to be sure Jason was opened up completely, going slow and steady. 

“I’ve got you,” Jordie breathed against Demers’ shoulder, trailing his lips along the curve to the back of his neck. 

Jordie began dragging his finger back until he’d nearly left Demers empty before sliding back in, working at a slow rhythm. He leaned back and added more lube, giving Jason three more pumps, quicker in succession before greasing his index finger. He slowed to the same pace as when he had begun and massaged at Jason’s entrance, gaining his second finger entry. 

“Jor-die,” Jason whined out his name in two syllables.

“Got you. I got you.” Jordie repeated, slowly stroking Jason open on two of his large fingers. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Jason moaned, begging unabashedly, “Please, ugh. Now.”

Jordie spread his fingers inside of Demers, drawing out a heady moan and Jason arching his back so the back of his head nearly smashed Jordie’s face.

“Fuck, you’re making me hard.” Jordie murmured, crooking his fingers as he withdrew them, still teasing despite knowing Jason was basically about to explode and coming out of his skin at every thrust.

He pumped his fingers until Jason was barely hitching his breath before adding a third. Jason buried his face in the pillow, or more accurately, brought the pillow up to his face, and yelled into it. Jordie grinned against his skin and kissed the nape of his neck, down along the knuckles of his spine. 

“Daddy, shh. Almost there, I promise.”

“Guh, I ung, guh.” Jason twisted in away from Jordie, burying his face in the pillow and fisting the edge on either side. 

Jordie could hear him whimpering through the goose down despite doing his best to smother himself. Demers pushed his ass against Jordie’s fingers, fucking down on them as best he could. 

“Yeah, mm. So, good, Daddy. You’re so good. I’m so ready.”

Jason lifted his face, eyes wet and cheeks the deepest red, neck and chest blotchy with flushing. 

“Fuck me,” Jason stared him down, “Right now.”

Jordie let go of the bottle of lube, felt for the strip of condoms, and slowly withdrew his fingers from Jason, wiping them on the fitted sheet of the mattress. He tore off one of the condoms from the strip, ripped open the plastic package, and unrolled the condom over his revived erection. Jason was doing his best not to grind against the bed, but he was actually failing miserably. 

“Shh, stop.” Jordie requested, lowering back to behind Jason, both on their sides. He hefted up Jason’s leg by gripping underneath his knee. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

With his other hand, he positioned the tip of his cock at Jason’s entrance rubbing it against the slick lube left behind. Jordie didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he gasped for it, pushing inside of Jason like he had done with half a fist minutes before. 

Jordie moaned out through clenched teeth and held for what felt just about right before pushing the rest of the way inside inch by inch. Jason moaned and leaned back against Jordie’s chest. Jordie wrapped the arm not holding up Jason’s leg over Jason’s shoulder and palmed his chest. 

“You good?” Jordie asked, “Need a minute?”

Jason rubbed his wet stubbly cheek against Jordie’s forearm, kissing the skin lightly. He was literally crying for it. Jordie slowly drew back and tried pushing deeper. Jason arched slightly grinding his ass down. Jordie tightened his grip around him and drew back just to give a slow thrust.

“More.” Jason said as he reached behind, fumbling to grab Jordie’s ass and speed him up but barely brushing his hip. 

Jordie picked up his pace slightly, not daring to thrust deep as he had first gone. Jason was sucking on his bottom lip one arm thrown back and the other clenching the corner of the pillow. Jordie thrust for a few quick pumps moving Jason’s leg and his arm so he could reach Jason’s angry red cock.

“This what you want?”

“I just want you. Anything. Anywhere.”

Jordie rolled the foreskin back and forth over the head of Jason’s cock and tried to time the rhythm of his thrusts with it. He was stroking Jason a little faster than he was fucking him, but Jason was writhing and panting maybe using intelligible words, but mostly just nonsense syllables.

Jason spilled over Jordie’s fist, up against his own chest and stomach, moaning loud and bucking back, taking over the rhythm of fucking from Jordie as he ground down clenching his dick. 

“Daddy, yes.” Jordie groaned, clawing through the come on Jason’s chest as he spilled over for the second time.

“You know,” Jordie mused as he extricated himself from Jason, slipped off the condom, and tied it off, “It’s fucking great not having to ask if you came. I am so good with that.”

Jason laughed and rolled over onto his back, looking up at Jordie. 

“Oh, I can fake it; trust me.” He murmured fondly, reaching out for the wad of tissues Jordie handed him to clean up his stomach and chest.

Jordie dropped down next to him and shoved his pillow closer, dragging the covers up from the twisted pile at and untangling them into the configuration they were supposed to be. 

“We’re taking a nap and then we’re playing Diablo on fucking easy.” 

“I call lead,” Jason whispered spooning back against Jordie’s chest.


End file.
